don_bluth_animation_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Mouse Detective
| starring = Jonathan Freeman Robin Williams Willem Dafoe Judith Barsi Gilbert Gottfried Julie Kavner Mia Farrow Jonathan Winters | music = Alan Menken | songs = Howard Ashman Elton John Alan Menken Tim Rice Andrew Lloyd Webber David Zippel | studio = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Feature Animation Silver Screen Partners II | distributor = Buena Vista Distribution | released = July 02, 1986 | runtime = 74 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $14 million | gross = $38.7 million }} 'The Great Mouse Detective' is a 1986 American animated mystery film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The 26th Disney animated feature film, the film was directed by Burny Mattinson, David Michener, and the team of John Musker and Ron Clements, who later directed ''The Little Mermaid (1989) and Aladdin (1992). The film was also known as The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective for its 1992 theatrical re-release and Basil the Great Mouse Detective in some countries. The main characters are all mice and rats living in Victorian London. Voice cast * Robin Williams as Basil, a detective, based on the fictional sleuth Sherlock Holmes. There are a few differences between Basil in the book series and in the film version, such as mood swings in the latter. He also plays the violin quite well in the film, whereas the book series stated Basil's violin playing was atrocious—instead, Basil played the flute. * Jonathan Freeman as Professor Ratigan, Basil's nemesis. He is based on Professor Moriarty from the Sherlock Holmes stories. He and Basil are long-established arch-enemies. In the book series, his given name is Padraic and he is a mouse; in the film he denies that he is a rat. At the end of the film, he falls off Big Ben and disappears into the fog below, following a savage battle with Basil, similar to the Sherlock Homes story "The Final Problem". * Willem Dafoe as Major Dr. David Q. Dawson, previously of the Queen's 66th Regiment in Afghanistan. His character is based upon Dr. John H. Watson from the Sherlock Holmes stories. The interaction between him and Basil mimics that of Watson and Holmes, as Dawson is constantly amazed by Basil's quick-witted deductions. He eventually becomes Basil's associate, friend, and personal biographer. Dawson also serves as the film's narrator. * Judith Barsi as Olivia Flaversham, An eight-year-old female mouse of Scottish descent who seeks Basil's help in finding her toymaker father. * Gilbert Gottfried as Fidget, Ratigan's bumbling bat right-hand henchman. He has a crippled wing and a peg leg, and, as a result, he cannot fly. Ratigan throws him off the side of his flying machine and he falls into the Thames. He is revealed to have survived the fall in the book. Candido also voices a reprobate in the pub. * Frank Welker as Toby, Basil's loyal basset hound. He technically belongs to Sherlock Holmes, who lives above Basil. (In the Sherlock Holmes canon, Toby (who is not a basset but "half spaniel and half lurcher") is owned by a Mr. Sherman, a "bird-stuffer" and owner of a menagerie, who willingly lends him to Holmes whenever requested.) * Jonathan Winters as Hiram Flaversham, Olivia's affectionate Scottish father. He works as a toymaker, and is kidnapped by Fidget to make the Queen Mousetoria robot for the evil Ratigan. * Frank Welker as Felicia, Ratigan's large and pompous pet cat. Ratigan calls upon her by ringing a special bell to dispose of traitors or anyone who makes him angry. She is chased by Toby, only to be mauled by Royal Guard Dogs during the climax of the film. * Julie Kavner as Mrs. Judson, Basil's housekeeper. She adores Basil, but gets very annoyed when he mistreats her good pillows by shooting them with a pistol. She is based on Mrs. Hudson. * Mia Farrow as Queen Mousetoria, the mouse queen of England, whom Ratigan attempts to depose of. She is a parody of Queen Victoria and the setting for this film coincides with the real Victoria's Diamond Jubilee (as can be seen with humans entering Buckingham Palace at the same time the mice are). * Melissa Manchester (uncredited) as Miss Kitty Mouse, a singer at a seedy tavern called The Rat Trap. * Basil Rathbone as Sherlock Holmes, the famous human detective who lives above Basil. His voice is taken from the 1966 Caedmon Records recording of the Sherlock Holmes story "The Red-Headed League". * Laurie Main as Dr. Watson, the medical associate/partner of Sherlock Holmes, who also lives above Basil. Unlike Rathbone, voice samples of Nigel Bruce were not used for the voice of Watson as he had died in 1953. * Wayne Allwine, Tony Anselmo, Walker Edmiston and Val Bettin as the Thug Guards Category:Films Category:Mystery films Category:Disney films Category:Non-Don Bluth films Category:Non-Don Bluth Animation Fanon pages